Legend prevails, Friendship lasts
by netta
Summary: Yugi and Kaiba¡¦s past seemed to affect both of their own lives, from a legend, to reality, when legend prevails, will friendship still last?


Legend prevails, friendship lasts.  
  
[Chapter 1]  
  
Another sunny bright after school day. Yugi, Jounouichi, Hirodo, and Anzu were walking through the streets, Yugi's attention seemed to be put away to something else. Jounouichi stared at Yugi for a moment, and thought back to the fight of Yugi and Kaiba in Battle City.  
  
.:+[Jounouichi's flashback]+:.  
  
"Yugi! Stand up and fight! Fight Kaiba! Don't lose hope!" cried Jounouichi. "I will, I will fight till last. I believe in my cards, and my friend's hope which I have carried" said Yami Yugi.  
  
Yugi stood up straight, still with courage facing the Three Headed Blue Eyes White Dragon. Jounouichi saw in Yami Yugi's eyes that he was hesitant, but strong and willing to carry on, the power he had within himself, and the power given to Yugi by his friends.  
  
.:+[back]+:.  
  
"Oh, where are we going?" asked Jounouichi.  
  
"uh.want to come to my grandpa's place for a drink or so?" asked Yugi  
  
"yah, sure! That would be great!" said Hirodo  
  
So the four of them set off to Yugi's house. When they arrived, Yugi's grandpa welcomed them in. Grandpa noticed that Yugi seemed to 'look' oddly. Yugi looked depressed by something, and so when Yugi made himself cosy back in his bed, his grandpa asked his classmates what Yugi has been doing all morning to cause him to have such a drowsy look on him. Jounouichi suspected that it was something to do with Kaiba, or Mariku, or Bakura but he wasn't sure. So he just shook his head like Hirodo and Anzu saying that they knew nothing of what happened.  
  
Grandpa went up to Yugi's room and hoping to ask what's wrong and try and solve the problem with him. Grandpa knocked on Yugi's room door.  
  
Knock knock knock. There was no reply, so Grandpa opened the door and found that Yugi was fast asleep already.  
  
"haiz...I wonder what this kid did today now...looks so awfully tired..." said Grandpa  
  
Grandpa covered the blanket over Yugi, keeping him warm and went back downstairs to Yugi's friends. Telling them that Yugi is fast asleep, and that they probably would not be able to talk to Yugi yet. The three friends decided to go, and they set off back home. Whilst they were setting back home together, Anzu suddenly asked Jounouichi.  
  
"You know what's wrong, don't you?"  
  
"I actually don't know. I'm just guessing. But I doubt that I'm right at all." Replied Jounouichi.  
  
"hmm.you must have some clue? Don't you?" asked Hirodo  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Just say what you think it is." Said Anzu.  
  
"Well, ok. But please don't tell Yugi, it might hurt him. What I think it is is that Yugi is still worrying over the incident battle with Kaiba and Mariku...and especially Kaiba. You know them, they're like, enemies since some junior school? And Mariku, of course, the legendary battle of good against evil. Well, that's all I've got to it...not much more." Said Jounouichi  
  
"oh..."  
  
"I can't be sure of it though, so don't trust it."  
  
The three friends walked and walked until they bumped into someone peculiar. Ishizu...Older sister of Mariku.  
  
"Oh? It's you people? What are you doing here? Where's Yugi?" Ishizu asked.  
  
"He's...resting at home... I think he doesn't feel very well." Said Anzu  
  
"I feel the changing atmosphere to this city soon. Cold-blooded, rage, revenge, thrash, panick...There's more to it. The power of darkness will soon be released" said Ishizu.  
  
"What??? I don't understand..." said Jounouichi Ishizu made no reply, she gave a faint smile and walked away, back into her museum of Egyptian Arts. The three friends followed her into the museum, what Jounouichi started thinking was that this woman was leading into a trap, and whispered to Anzu that they should probably leave? Anzu just shook her head and followed Ishizu.  
  
"Been following me right down to here? The bottom level of this exhibition?" asked Ishizhu  
  
The three friends were speechless...  
  
"I knew that you were going to follow me... so I intentionally bring you to this place. Behold your eyes, and believe in what you see." Said Ishizu  
  
Ishizu turned the lights on, and what they saw was the 2 rock carved boards, which Yugi and Anzu had seen once. Jounouichi, staring with shock, started at the one which seemed to have a picture of Black Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon on it. He then noticed the person underneath the Black Magician. To his surprize, it looked exactly like Yugi. Jounouichi thought that what he was thinking was correct after all, about the legendary battle between Gods.  
  
Anzu just stared and stared, and she flashed back to one of those days with Yugi.  
  
.:+[Anzu's Flashback]+:.  
  
"Anzu" said Yami Yugi  
  
"yes?"  
  
"What I feel is that I don't really belong here...I am like another person, somewhere living in this Thousand Pieced Puzzle. I can't be sure of who I am either... I am no named. But I really enjoy my life with the other me, and you, Jounouichi and Hirodo. I don't want to forget you all, even if it means taking away my partner's memory away. I don't want to leave my partner either, I like it here, I like all of you, I don't want to leave, but there is something I need to know." Replied Yami Yugi  
  
"But..."  
  
"It's alright, I have a place to go, an Egyptian museum. Come along with me"  
  
"Yeah, sure..."  
  
They arrived and Ishizu greeted them and welcomed Yugi especially. Led him straight to the same room as the three friends are in now...  
  
.:+[back]+]:.  
  
"Amazing...." Said Hirodo. "this picture seems to show..Yugi?"  
  
"It does, doesn't it? It's very curious..." replied Ishizu.  
  
"Curious?" asked Jounouichi  
  
"Ah...doesn't matter, the exhibition has to close now, you three better be off before your moms and dads worry about you all." Said Ishizu  
  
The three friends started heading back off to their homes. All of them wondered about what they saw today in the Egyptian exhibition, they stared at each other, and started walking again. Finally, Anzu broke the silence.  
  
"I have something to tell you all, but can you promise me not to tell Yugi?" she asked  
  
"Ok, what's wrong anyway? Please tell us..." said Hirodo  
  
"Fine, what Yugi told me once was that he only lived in the Millenium Puzzle. He never actually existed in this real world we are in, he has no idea who he is, he has no idea where he came from, and he had no memory of what happened at his own time." Said Anzu "He feels that he has something to accomplish, ... but he was never like that, until he had seen that picture you saw with me today."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In Kaiba Complexion Corporation  
  
"Mokuba, come here, look at this new technology that I found out. It's the lastest Dueling Disc. Better than the one during Battle City. More complex, more light and the speed of transfer information has been increased by 3 times." Said Kaiba  
  
"Wah!!! I wonder what it be like when dueling?" asked Mokuba  
  
"We'll know now, instantly, try it out. Come on, let's go into the dueling room. As usual."  
  
Both Mokuba and Kaiba set off to the Dueling Room. The Technicians were waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome Seto Kaiba, we have received your latest e-mail of the Dueling Disc, it is now ready to use, just step inside the Dueling room and we will test out your Dueling disc instantly." Said one of the Technicians.  
  
"Very well, I will duel with the computer then" said Kaiba  
  
"Here we go!" said Kaiba "I'm ready."  
  
Yugi....in the darkness, I still await for your duel again, there is always something we have to settle. I don't know what it is, I know that in my destiny, I am destined to defeat you. I cannot prove that I am right, but I know after dueling with your in Battle City, and the memory which had been released little by little...who am I? Where am I from? What do I want?  
  
"Seto Kaiba" said one of the Technicians " are you ready?"  
  
"yes" replied Kaiba.  
  
The dueling starts, Kaiba releases his improved version of the Dueling Disc, and starts the battle with the computer. Kaiba is in luck, the very first card, a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba sent this card out and instantly, without waiting the sparks to await the monster appear, the monster appeared quickly with a click of a finger.  
  
Good Good.thought Kaiba, just like I wanted it to do.  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon's screech was high and piercing. It was the computer's turn. The computer set up a Magic/Trap card on the field then put a monster on defence mode. It was Kaiba's turn. The next Blue Eyes White Dragon! Kaiba sent this out as well, setting both Blue Eyes White Dragon in Attack mode. Kaiba was about to attack the defending monster, but decided not to, realizing again that the computer had a Magic/Trap card on field. Kaiba set it as the computer's turn. The computer picked a card, and sent out another defending monster card and one more Magic/Trap card on field. Kaiba's turn. Kaiba picked out a card, and picked up a 'cyclone'. Kaiba decided that he had to use this card to get rid of one of the Magic/Trap cards on the opponent's field. The decided to throw this cyclone at the second magic/trap card put on field. The magic/trap card was just another cyclone. Kaiba gave a sigh of relief and called it the computer's turn. The computer suddenly sacraficed the two defending monsters on field and sent out the ultimate God card...Osiris.  
  
"Osiris!" said Mokuba "Brother go out of there! Please!!! You'll get damaged!!!!"  
  
Kaiba didn't listen, he just thought of how Yugi went on with the threat he had against fighting Kaiba, how he overcame this fear with the help of his friends and the trust of his own cards, Kaiba trusted his cards, and drew a card out of the deck. The third Blue Eyes White Dragon! He sent this last and only White Dragon into the battle field and used the magic card he has in his hand, polymerize! The three separate white Dragons became a single dragon with three heads. Like a hydra.  
  
"Miraculous monster..." said Kaiba "so beautiful, so white. Three Headed Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack the Osiris now!"  
  
Kaiba forgot that Osiris had a special power, that if it had the magic card 'spell of hell' then it would have unlimited power. The computer opened this card instantly on the field it had on before. Kaiba's Three headed Blue Eyes Dragon shattered. Disappeared. Kaiba stood there...frozen on the spot, speechless.  
  
"How could I????" said Kaiba  
  
"Brother!!!!" cried Mokuba  
  
Kaiba took off the Dueling Disc and headed toward the technicians, and said "Fine Dueling Disc this is, complex, light, and fast. Like I wanted it to be like."  
  
"Yes. Kaiba" said the Technicians.  
  
"Brother!!!" cried Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba ensured Mokuba that he was alright, and that he was just testing the graphic of the monster which stood out and the speed and efficiency of the Dueling Disc. Suddenly, he could picture himself in a dark room, three people dressed in Egyptian clothes were facing each other. The dim light in the dark room hardly enabled Kaiba to see clearly, but he could seem to make out that one of them was surely Yugi, the other, looked like Bakura, but the third was unseen, too hidden in the dark. He could only make out his clothes, purple coloured, with an Eye as a symbol at the top of the cloak that he was wearing. Kaiba returned back into his technician room after having this vision, he pondered, froze at what he saw, and settled back into his room to have a cup of water, trying to wake himself up from this fantasy he suspected of having.  
  
"Brother! Are you alright? You just...froze there..." said Mokuba, worried. "I'm fine don't worry about me. I just need some rest after a long day's work on research in this new Dueling Disc. I'll be fine. You take a rest tonight as well. " said Kaiba.  
  
"I will" said Mokuba, in an unensuring voice. "I will...you too Brother."  
  
Kaiba smiled, and set off for a good night's sleep. However, it turned out horrid then ever...  
  
[End of Chapter 1] 


End file.
